Digital World
by Kaiser the Universe
Summary: Various 3rd Person P.O.V. one-shots for all kinds of things Digimon. If you have a preference or one to see, just leave it in the comments please.
1. Author's Note

This is a new idea after reading a review - one that I am happy with and I want to give my thanks to Zero One Slash for giving me this honest and constructive review - and I decided to make this. If you don't like it, then that's your opinion and I will respect it as long as you all respect me, 'kay?


	2. Apoclymon

We were born from that desire.

The Light of ancient times.

But we were denied the bless of that Light.

We were cast to damnation.

Our hatred to that world became a bond that we all agreed up.

But why did it feel impossible?

Was it ENIAC?

No.

It was the Light.

Forced to constant torture of memories.

Being denied our right to evolve.

Our hatred towards those who were blessed by the Light of Evolution.

Anger towards any Digimon who basked within that accursed Reverse World

So, we contracted a plan.

Combine our hatred, anger, pain, jealousy, and despair.

We laughed with dark glee as our body became solid - strong helix chains, five sharp metal claws, and a singular mind that we have.

However, this joy was not without pain.

The voices.

Too many voices.

 _ **We HaTe YoU!**_

 _ **CuRsE yOu!**_

Light of Evolution...

You shall be destroyed and no longer cause pain.

Our Avatars, whom your world has dubbed the Dark Masters, shall make sure of it.

We promise you this.

 ** _No OnE._**

 ** _nOtHiNg._**

 ** _ShAlL sAvE yOu._**

 ** _FoR wE aRe..._**

 _ **APOCLYMON!**_


	3. The Golden Radiance (New)

**Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon, I only own this idea.**

* * *

He remembered happier times.

Times where Digimon could do anything.

Times where Digimon could handle their own problems without the help of Chosen Children.

Times before the Chosen Children were even needed.

However, he hated to remember those.

Why?

Simple.

It was because of his sister, Homeostasis.

When their creator, ENIAC, created them, they were entrusted in being great guardians.

He was the Golden Radiance, embodiment of wishes.

Homeostasis believed that humans can be the heroes of their world, while he believed that things could be handled without their help.

It was not because he did not trust non-Digimon.

It was because he did not trust his sister to leave the children unscarred.

She grafted the Crests and DigiMentals from data of specific Digimon: Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Purity, Sincerity, Light, Hope, and Kindness.

He grafted his own Crests and DigiMentals from scratch: Power, Strength, Reliability, Humility, Darkness, Destiny, and Miracles.

His power, unlike his sister, was for both good and evil.

He hears the wishes and is tasked with deciding who would be gifted with his blessings.

Two sides, one coin.

However, that all changed when an invader from beyond the Firewall appeared.

They called themselves Apoclymon, an embodiment of all Digimon who failed to achieve Evolution.

Apoclymon created four avatars known as the Dark Masters: Piemon, MetalSeadramon, Pinociomon, and Mugendramon.

Homeostasis called forth five children, which disgusted the Golden Radiance when he saw what she did to them after many of their valiant battles.

She created the Four Harmonious Beasts of Legend and had them use their comrade, a Megadramon, as a sacrifice to defeat the four avatars.

The attack did not destroy them, it merely weakened them to a certain point and forced them into hiding for many centuries.

Oh, how desperately he tried to revive the Tapirmon so that the young human girl could have solace after losing her partner before her eyes, but Homeostasis' plan made that impossible.

He didn't like that for fear of another Apoclymon and Dark Masters.

So, in an act of hoping that the lives of innocent humans would never be needed again, he took the Crests of Virtue and the DigiMentals and traveled to the center of the Digital World.

Once reaching the Dark Area, he created a seed of Light and Darkness, planting it into the core of their world and watching as it grew into a mighty tree that ENIAC has dubbed Yggdrasil.

Homeostasis was outraged at this!

She stated that her plan will always work and the Golden Radiance knew that she was right, but wrong at the same time.

This struck an argument between both siblings and it was affecting their home.

So, in order to keep their home alive, both ENIAC and Yggdrasil sealed the two siblings.

Homeostasis used her limited freedom to create her Guardian Agents, all of whom she used to find the Crests in hopes that she will regain her freedom.

The Golden Radiance was sealed within a human and reincarnated into a new host who embodied all of the Virtues.

When he awakened in his new host, he was glad that this new host was the incarnation of the Virtues.

Earthen tan skin that matched with chocolate eyes with an almond shape, spiky hair that seemed like a mixture of both fiery crimson and violet nightshade, and an innocent soul that was matched by an equally innocent mind.

His host was nowhere near perfect, of which he greeted happily with the knowledge that his host was happy with the way he was.

However, it was the other Chosen Children that his sister had made champions that disgusted him for the most part.

The Chosen of Light was a porcelain princess doll that strung his host's heart along before breaking it every time.

The Chosen of Hope lost all traces of hope after his first adventure and constantly being babied by his mother and brother, even going as far as to upstart his host when he couldn't handle the pressure of being a leader.

The Golden Radiance has already named the two "Little bastard" and "Bitch Princess" for obvious reasons.

The other older Chosen had lost connections to their Virtues because of their own life.

Then there were the inheritors of the older Virtues.

The inheritor of Love and Purity, shows no signs because of her superiority complex and obnoxious fangirling nature.

She only showed Humility when she started accepting that she was not as superior as she thought she was.

The inheritor of Knowledge and Sincerity, does not deserve either of these simply because he is not knowledgeable to understand how narrowminded he is, or sincere about his Black and White world view.

Like the girl, he began learning to release his narrowmindedness and became Reliable.

However, there were two that the Golden Radiance had grown attached to.

A shy girl, Mochizuki Meiko, who was so kind and innocent that he believed that she would be the very definition of Love and Purity.

And the Chosen of Kindness, Ichijouji Ken, who suffered because of Homeostasis' foolish and arrogant desires when he became the Digimon Kaiser and sealed away those four idiotic "Guardian Sovereigns".

He uses the title loosely.

And now his host, Motomiya Daisuke, the inheritor of Courage and Friendship and the Chosen of Miracles.

By ENIAC, how he loved this host!

Despite his dysfunctional family, he shows genuine care for his family and they return that.

He knew this when he offered kindness to the ex-Kaiser and became the bigger man, unlike the others of his group.

He and the Child of Kindness unlocked the power of Jogress Evolution after his host convinced the ex-Kaiser not to perform suicide, which he thought was lost when he was sealed within the Human World.

His partner, a V-Mon of which the Golden Radiance remembered blessing with a fraction of his power, and the Wormmon partner of the ex-Kaiser had defeated the abomination known as Kimeramon, which the Golden Radiance would later become a creature within an alternate world due to the Firewall, and unlocked his power in the form of the Golden DigiMental of Miracles.

His pure desire and happiness with what his life currently was what lead to the power of dreams and wishes coming true to defeat the foolish vampire, BelialVamdemon, after it was revived!

He befriended and helped the Chosen of Destiny, Wallace, when he was afraid of losing his second partner, Kokomon, to a virus.

The Golden Radiance knew everything when he suffered from Alphamon's attack upon Yggdrasil's orders.

While saddened because of Yggdrasil's blatant betrayal, at least the World Guardian showed his foolish sister and her agents why she was no longer needed and that she only destroyed lives.

Despite all of these, there was one thing that the Golden Radiance knew:

He was a being of good and evil.

Evidence of this was when Homeostasis managed to reset the Digital World again at the cost of continuing an endless cycle.

So long as he existed, Miracles will happen and wishes will come true.

However, he was proud of his nature to both good and evil.

* * *

Staring at a blank egg, a golden hand gently lifted it up as it became orange and white with black accents, a smile forming on the hand's owner as the egg glowed and transferred into a screen that showed a young woman with long black hair, brilliant pink eyes, and red rimmed glasses.

"No matter the world, the timeline, or the universe, I will always be by the side of Miracles and act like a guiding spirit," The owner spoke as a doorway opened, revealing several portals, "Even if I must walk the path of evil and darkness that will ruin the world.

A long figure walked through as the doorway closed with several screens going black, save for a screen that showed the Crest of Miracles that had two halves colored in: Right is Blue and Left is Red.


	4. V-Mon

Requester: VeemonFan

* * *

His species was one of the rare few to have been part of the Genesis of the Digital World.

They were the combat expert due to their hidden potential that is more often brought out with the help of Armor Evolution.

It was with the blessings of the Golden Radiance that they are able to reach two golden forms, one of whom is part of the great order of the 13 Guardian Knights!

Despite this, he knew very little of his own family, specifically his parents except that his mother was a Mastemon and his father was an XV-Mon.

It was years before he was sealed and became partners with a Chosen Child for a second time.

Once upon a time, he was a simple V-Mon.

He lived in peace - playing pranks here and there, along with having eating competitions with his brother and sister.

His brother was another V-Mon named Zeromaru, mostly because of the "0"-shaped scar he was born with around his eye and on his back.

His sister, on the other hand, wasn't even a dragon at all.

She was a rarity - a hybrid born from both an XV-Mon and a Mastemon.

She was Meicoomon, born with the duality of Mastemon and the natural DNA of an XV-Mon.

The three of them were always together.

But that all changed when the demon god appeared.

Millenniumon.

The name alone brought fear and horrible memories.

When the demon god appeared, he destroyed their world by tearing it in two.

Zeromaru was flung into a portal that lead him to his partner, while Meicoomon was lost in another portal.

He felt like hope for a peaceful life and a way to find his family was nothing more than a dream.

But that changed when he met a Chosen by the name of Akiyama Ryo.

He and Ryo battled a mysterious creature known as Diablomon, which only a lure used by Millenniumon.

Even after that, he felt hope again.

After many fights, he saw it.

The Light of Evolution.

He grew mighty muscles and a pair of powerful white wings, becoming taller as his snout grew and his horn become a blade.

With the silver "X" on his chest, he announced his new name proudly.

 _ **XV-MON!**_

Oh, how he loved helping Ryo even more as this form!

He even met a small boy and his partner, a Stingmon, after a fair reunion between the two humans.

More battles came and went, along with obtaining more DigiMental pieces was when a new Light of Evolution occurred.

He couldn't remember how it happened, only that it started when Stingmon took a hit meant for him and they were engrossed by two lights.

 _ **XV-Mon...**_

 _ **Stingmon...**_

 _ **Jogress Shinka!**_

This new Light, it was powerful!

Their new power - a mixture of Stingmon's speed and his power - defeated the enemy and kept both Ken and Ryo safe.

That was when they proclaimed their name.

 _ **PAILDRAMON!**_

Together with this new power, they defeated Millenniumon and he was once more lost to the valley of time as their world was healed.

Paildramon vanished and in his place was both Wormmon and him, V-Mon.

He was saddened when Ryo and Ken left, but knew that he now had new friends to spend his time with.

It wasn't for several months and a few years did Ryo come back, but to fight in the D-1 Tournament as the champion to one of the Holy Beasts.

He and Ryo were back together again, but now had Wormmon and Agumon as teammates.

Together, the four of them defeated everyone who stool in their way.

However, it wasn't until they defeated one of the original Chosen Children, they learned that everything they did was hoax.

He and his friends were hurt by the obvious betrayal, but he sensed it in Ryo.

He became cold and remained this way throughout the rest of the tournament and then, they saw him again.

Millennium - no.

Moon-Millenniumon.

The fight against him was almost impossible, but they managed to defeat him.

And that was all he remembered before being blasted away from the exploding tower without Ryo in sight.

The Holy Beast of the East, Qinglongmon, appeared after the tower's destruction and stated that V-Mon was destined for many more adventures and that he needed time to heal after this ordeal.

Using a single DigiMental, he was sealed and many of these memories are now mostly faint.


End file.
